Life Of The Caribbean (POTC)
The Life Of The Caribbean Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from multiple existing fictions from the original Pirates Of The Caribbean Franchise. It follows the story of Nathaniel Hawk, the believed lone survivor of a pirate attack that left Isla Tesoro in ruins as he becomes lost in the Caribbean and goes on a quest to first work off his debt and becoming used to his new lifestyle while aiming for revenge. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - The Sacking Isla Tesoro is a lonely small Spanish island lost in the Caribbean among the many islands, nothing apparently special about it. However, unknown to most, Isla Tesoro holds the location of a cursed treasure that if taken may give its takers the largest riches in existence but curses them for eternity until each piece of the treasure is returned but the crew of the Wicked Wench have no care for this curse as they raid Isla Tesoro for the site. Episode Two - The Runner Having barely escaped from the sacking of his hometown, Isla Tesoro, with his life, Hawk awakens and finds himself aboard a pirate ship, named the Nemesis, whose crew had found him drifting in the remains of a boat and now Hawk has a debt to pay for being saved by them. However, first Nathaniel manages to convince the crew to sneak him into Port Royal so he can warn them of what happened before they become the next hit. Episode Three - The Duchess After Port Royal had come under attack from the crew of the Wicked Wench, just as Nathaniel delivered his warnings, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves branded as the cause and become hunted by the Royal Navy, leading to them seeking refuge in Tortuga where the so infamous Red Duchess is able to give them the shelter they seek but only in return for the crew doing certain jobs for her when they get them. Episode Four - The Burning While doing all sorts of missions for the Red Dutchess, Nathaniel finds himself contacted by mystic Tia Dalma who has found an opportunity for Nathaniel to defeat the crew of The Wicked Wench. Acquiring the help of Danielle Greene, a pirate who has been searching for the same thing that he is now searching for, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis travel to save the scientist who can help the crew from burning at the stake. Episode Five - The Canyon In search of the first tablet that will lead to the island of Khael Roa, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis are ambushed by french slave drivers and awaken in the mines of Oxbay Canyon where they are made slaves as well but with the help of their fellow slaves, a mixture of Africans and English convicts, the crew get a chance to fight their way out before they take to the seas and fight against the french who forced them into the mine. Episode Six - The Affairs In search of the second tablet that will lead to the island of Khael Roa, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves in an awkward spot when the Governor of Port Royal still holds the tablet despite the raid that happened against Port Royal not long ago. Although, it turns out the Governor is willing to trade it in return for a favor, rescuing his daughter's future husband who is currently being held ransom by the crew of the Wench. Episode Seven - The Cult In search of the third tablet that will lead to the island of Khael Roa, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves making a deal with the Governor of Douwesen which has the crew setting out to search and rescue the colony's kidnapped children from an animist cult who worship the devil that have formed within the Caribbean. However, the task proves more difficult than originally thought to find them and defeat the leader. Episode Eight - The Liberation In search of the final tablet that will lead to the island of Khael Roa, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis are left with only one option, to liberate Isla Tesoro in order to retrieve it. Determined to complete the mission, the crew create an alliance with the Royal Navy and the Spaniards in order to forcefully invade Isla Tesoro and fight against the crew of The Wicked Wench while Hawk has little time to prepare the island's population. Episode Nine - The Betrayal (Part 1) Having not only successfully liberated Isla Tesoro from the cursed crew of The Wicked Wench's harsh control but also gathered together all the tablets that, when put together, lead to the island of Khael Roa, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves betrayed when the Red Duchess reveals her true intentions for the crew and that she has been using them all along in order to recieve the tablets, leading blood to be spill. Episode Ten - The Victory (Part 2) Having not only successfully liberated Isla Tesoro from the cursed crew of The Wicked Wench's harsh control but also gathered together all the tablets that, when put together, lead to the island of Khael Roa, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis are put in a race against enemies to reach Khael Roa and find the fabled artifact that can grant them their victory over The Wicked Wench but are also forced against Port Royal's Governor. |-|Three= Season Three Episode One - Walk The Plank On the hunt for Danielle's treacherous uncle so they may get their revenge and retrieve what was stolen from them, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves on deadly seas where they suffer at the hands of a mutiny committed by the Nemesis's newest passengers who turn out to be a pirate crew led by a captain who takes the Nemesis for himself, forcing his new captives to serve under him instead and follow his orders. Episode Two - All Bottled Up On the hunt for Danielle's treacherous uncle so they may get their revenge and retrieve what was stolen from them, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves on deadly seas when they run into the famous Blackbeard, not long after the crew of the Nemesis managed to survive an attack from the Royal Navy, and are forced to join Blackbeard's quest, a point proven by the shrinking of their ship and murder of their crew. Episode Three - Never Trust Pirates On the hunt for Danielle's treacherous uncle so they may get their revenge and retrieve what was stolen from them, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves on deadly seas where they have been forced to join Blackbeard's quest to find the Well Of Power which leads the pirate's league to a mysterious island that holds much death that changes the lives of all that survive it and forces blood to be spilled between friends. Episode Four - Death's Sweet Release On the hunt for Danielle's treacherous uncle so they may get their revenge and retrieve what was stolen from them, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves on deadly seas and are given a moment to get some rest, returning to New Providence Island and plan to resume their search for Danielle's uncle while Blackbeard and his puppet, Bonnet, face against the Royal Navy as Bonnet desperately looks for a way out. Episode Five - A Pirate's Life On the hunt for Danielle's treacherous uncle so they may get their revenge and retrieve what was stolen from them, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves on deadly seas but are at a dead end with no destination to head too, leaving the crew to dawdle around New Providence Island until Hawk has a dream with a God, learns of the Hurwoods's location and gets a fact about Blackbeard that has them sailing again. Episode Six - A Brewing Storm On the hunt for Danielle's treacherous uncle so they may get their revenge and retrieve what was stolen from them, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves on deadly seas but are distracted by their goal to save Elizabeth from her insane father which forces the crew through a dark storm which one of the crew uses as a chance to try and kill Hawk while the crew fights Benjamin and their now zombified former friends. Episode Seven - The Dinner Party On the hunt for Danielle's treacherous uncle so they may get their revenge and retrieve what was stolen from them, Nathaniel and the crew of the Nemesis find themselves on deadly seas and arrive to Jamaica and find that their main objective and their current mission align together when it is actually Danielle's uncle who has hold of Elizabeth but are also forced against the Royal Navy that occupy Jamaica in order to rescue a friend. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One Isla Tesoro The Wicked Wench's Crew The Nemesis's Crew Port Royal Tortuga The Oiseau's Crew Oxbay Canyon Saldanha Family Douwesen Animist Cult The Albion's Crew Khael Roa |-|Three= Season Three The Nemesis's Crew The Jenny's Crew New Providence Island The Whitney's Crew Blackbeard's Pirate's League Sullivan Island British Royal Navy Jamaica